


For The Love Of Camelot

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, S4e12, Simpleton!Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是关于Merlin S4E12的脑补文。。PORN！<br/>Simpleton!Arthur请注意！OOC请注意！</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love Of Camelot

_For The Love Of Camelot_

_——And remember I’ll always love you_

 

_“Agravaine.”_

_“没用的。Arthur！他们人太多了。回头再找你舅舅算账，好么？”_

_“我能接一下肋骨，但是有刺穿肺叶的危险。”_

_“怎样都行，Gaius. 只要让我能挥剑。”_

_“情况怎样？”_

_“城堡里到处都是敌人。我们撑不了多久了。”_

_“他们还有多久才能打到这里？”_

_“顶多几分钟。”_

_“他们是来找Arthur的。他们会杀了他。”_

_“我们得把他送到安全的地方。”_

_“Arthur永远不会抛弃他的子民的。他情愿死。”_

_“把门垒上，尽量给我们争取时间。”_

_“不管Arthur愿不愿意，都要送他出去。能用点药让他昏迷么？”_

_“我手头没有够烈的药，房间里或许还有。可南部的人控制了王宫。”_

_“一定有什么办法的。”_

_“抱歉，梅林，估计得靠你了。Arthur不会自愿离开，可如果他神志不清呢？”_

_“你是在暗示我用魔法么？”_

_“你能办到么？”_

_“我可以试试。”_

_“抱歉，殿下，这可能会有点疼。”_

_“快动手吧！”_

_“Mod wes craeftleas……”_

 

Arthur觉得自己的世界充满了各种各样颜色的泡泡。

白茫茫的底色，那些彩色的泡泡摇摇晃晃地飘动在空气里，偶尔炸开的一两个还会带来扑鼻的香气。

身体的疼痛慢慢淡去，他收起下巴，思索着胸口一开始会疼的原因，但是过了一会儿他发现自己连疼的地方是哪里都忘掉了。

“我们得走了！陛下！”熟悉的声音从身后响起，视线里白色的光芒减弱了大半。Arthur张大眼睛，宫殿的内饰出现在眼前，但空气的彩色泡泡还是漂浮得很好看。“当然。”Arthur点点头，站起身的时候重心有点不稳。

Gwaine和Percival在自己面前做了个鬼脸，Arthur还没来得及看清楚就被他们拖到一边。 _为什么要离开呢？明明这里的泡泡就很好看。_ Arthur不甘地想着，瘪起了嘴巴。

 

“我们走吧！从便门出去。”

“我尽量帮你们甩掉他们。”

Percival架着他的一边胳膊。 _这家伙真高啊……_ Arthur觉得这个动作不怎么舒服。 _为什么Gwaine可以留下？他一定是觉得那些泡泡好看。Arthur不服气地皱起眉头，明明是我先发现泡泡的。_

 

“谢谢你，Percival.”当Percival放下他的手臂的时候Arthur说道。 _尽管他的伤口还在疼，_ _可是一个礼貌的孩子该对帮助了自己的人道谢。_

“你能自己走么？”Arthur在这个声音下回过头，Merlin就站在自己身边。

“噢！当然！给我指个方向就好！” _他当然可以自己走！事实上他感觉好极了！他可不想成为朋友们的麻烦——不想让Merlin觉得麻烦。_ Arthur在脑子里强调道。Percival把他嘘掉了。 _Merlin会喜欢我的回答的。_

 

_Elyan为什么要扑进Percival怀里呢？_ Arthur的视线在两人之间转动。

“Elyan！”Percival开心地叫道。 _为什么他就可以大声讲话呢？_

“别因为是我就手下留情啊。”Elyan对着Percival笑。 _接下来他一定要亲他了。_ 可是Percival只是把手臂环上Elyan的肩膀，开始说些他听不太明白的话。Arthur撅起嘴巴。

Percival带着Elyan离开了，Arthur猜想自己是应该跟上去的。可是还没迈出步子胸口就开始发疼。他想那跟他身后的那栋白色建筑有关。于是Arthur回过头，眼睛盯着漂亮的城堡不放。白色的外墙上闪动着火光，空气里黑色的硝烟漂浮起来，这让他感到遥远，但心里的某个声音在叫他回去。

“走吧，Arthur.”身后柔和的声音响起， _像是个魔咒，_ Arthur回过头，Merlin笑着偏过脑袋， _Merlin说的，一定是对的。_

 

 

_不知道什么时候路上就只剩他和Merlin两个人了。Merlin在前面跑的时候突然停下身，Arthur捂着越来越痛的胸口撞上了Merlin的手背。_

“抱歉！是我不好。”Merlin因此扬起眉毛，并用他蓝蓝的眼睛在自己身上来回打转。Arthur别过脑袋， _我当然知道我很棒。_

“我觉得我们暂时安全了。”Merlin望着空荡荡的树林说道。Arthur学着他的样子望向四周，试图在树林里找到什么，可是什么都没有。 _他想他们是在玩捉迷藏的游戏，他会和Merlin一起取得胜利的。_

“不过我们得给你伪装一下，你这身打扮太显眼了。”

Arthur低下头来打量自己的衣服，似乎并没有什么不妥。“你说得对，我全听你的。”Arthur抿抿嘴唇， _Merlin说的一定很对，只要赞同他就一定没错——我才不会让你觉得我笨。_

 

“不用急，慢慢来。”

“抱歉，Merlin。只是有几件衣服太紧了。”

“乞丐没办法挑三拣四的，陛下。”

“嗯，你说得对。” _他喜欢听Merlin叫他sire的声音，Merlin_ _这么叫他的时候总像他是世界上最棒的_ 。“我该学会在开口前想清楚自己该说什么了，对吧？”

“听起来不错。”Merlin的声音里已经有了笑意。

“大功告成。”Arthur完成了最后一个提起裤子的动作之后就走出矮墙来到了Merlin面前，但对方在看到他的一刻低下头笑出了声。 _倒不是说Merlin笑起来不好看什么的！_ 但他总觉得这个笑容似乎有点不怀好意。

“好吧，Arthur，我能说什么呢？”Merlin点点头，“你看起来傻透了。”

“……我该试下其他的么？这里还有很多……”

“不，不。这样就很好。”粗糙布料做成的裤子把屁股勒得发疼，Merlin走上前来把手伸向Arthur的腰部， _仅仅是这个动作Arthur的裤裆就越发紧绷起来_ ，“不过这个还是给我吧。”Merlin一把扯掉了Arthur别在腰间的钱袋——要知道他刚刚可是花了很久才想出这个好主意的。

“我的金币！”

“也许放在我这里更安全？”Merlin收起下巴，视线刚好与他持平。 _他看起来漂亮极了，黑色短发微微蜷曲着，皮肤白得透明，眼睛蓝得跟宝石一样，还有只要跟自己讲话就会翘起来的嘴唇_ ，“当然！”Merlin说的，一定是对的。

 

_与他们同行的伙伴突然变成了很多人。_

_还有马匹。_

_还有木车。_

_Arthur试图从木车上跳下来——正如那个坐在车头的女人一样——Merlin会接住他的——正如接住了那个女人的男人一样。但是他的腿似乎被卡住了？_

_树木是很神奇的东西。它看起来是个实心的家伙，否则为什么自己很用力也不能把它拔起来呢？但是他分明又看到有虫子爬进树洞里了，那也就是说树里应该还有空间才对。如果：我在外面敲门，它们会邀请我进去么？_

带着些许湿气的温热气流窜到脖子上，突然出现在身体右边的熟悉气味让Arthur回过头。Merlin伸出手来挽住他的右臂， _然后露出了很好看的表情，_ 他再次在脑子里强调道。Merlin撅起嘴唇的样子像是准备亲他一口，Arthur老老实实地跟了上去。

他把进入虫子之家的想法忘掉了。

 

同行的人又都不见了。Arthur不明白这是怎么回事。 _但是Merlin在旁边，Merlin在火光下面很漂亮。还有，Merlin煮的晚饭很棒。_ Arthur很快吃完了碗里的食物之后乖乖地端着碗做好。

“还要来点汤么？”

或许他还可以再来一点，如果仔细想想的话，他或许还饿着。 _但是Merlin还没有吃完，所以不可以打断人家。_ “是的，请给我。”

Merlin把手伸进锅里握住短勺， _手指修长_ ，他握着勺柄把汤盛进自己碗里，Arthur _乖巧地_ 对他说了“谢谢”。

“又是请又是谢谢的，还同时出现。这真是太神奇了。”

放下端着木碗的手，汤汁美妙的味道似乎还在嘴巴上舔不干净。Arthur的视线追过去看Merlin的表情， _Merlin_ _撅着的嘴巴可爱得像桃子_ 。

“是吗？”

“嗯。”Merlin抬起视线来看他，火光在他脸上跳跃的时候，蓝色的眼眸就跟着光线变得闪亮闪亮起来。“只能说，礼节不是你的强项。”

“真的么？”这话让Arthur莫名地失落起来。

Merlin点点头，柔软的嘴唇抿到一起。

“具体来讲呢？”

“粗鲁，不体贴，神经大条。而且那还是在你心情好的时候。”

“听到这些我很遗憾。”Merlin似乎不 _喜欢_ 他。

“你应该没意识到我为你工作有多辛苦吧？我知道你是国王，但如果你能偶尔做点简单的事就挺好了，就算是个姿态，来表达你的尊重。”

“让你失望我很抱歉，Merlin。”他的眼睑垂下来，没法再看向Merlin的眼睛。而这是表达愧疚带来的最大的问题—— _他真想看着_ Merlin的眼睛啊。

沉默在空气里氤氲了片刻，Arthur觉得胸口有点发疼。当然，他指的是除去受伤的部位产生的疼痛之外的，让他胸口发闷的疼痛。

“好了好了，过来，Arthur.”Merlin的声音再次响起的时候显然已经褪去了之前责怪的色彩，Arthur犹豫着抬起眼皮，用上扬的视线看着Merlin从自己坐着的地方把手伸向他背后，按住他的后颈。他用视线锁住Merlin的嘴唇——粉色的，柔软的，饱满的嘴唇。

“你嘴巴上还有点汤。”他听见Merlin对他说道。Arthur准备伸出舌头舔完之前剩下的汤汁，但是Merlin的脸凑过来，舌尖沾上Arthur的嘴唇。Arthur突然愣住了，Merlin的舌尖在自己唇瓣上打转的感觉如此新奇，温热的，濡湿的触感在背脊上带来阵阵的酥麻感，而下身突然跳动起来的阴茎紧紧地困在了裤裆中间。

Merlin的舌头离开了一会儿，Arthur注视着Merlin的眸子，听到他低声说了句：“你应该不会记得这些的”之后Merlin的嘴唇就再次覆上来，不过这次，他将舌头伸进了Arthur嘴里。

全身的精力都像是被提起来了，Arthur在这股向前倾的引力中闭上眼睛，把感官投注到亲吻着自己的唇瓣和对方按在自己后颈的摩挲着发梢的手指上。他的身体突然像是有火在烧，而火焰的灼烧感疼痛得让他不知所措。被粗布裤子束缚的阴茎肿胀的痛觉让他皱起眉头，Merlin的气味像是散步在空中的金色粉末，完全包围着他的感官——Merlin分开了这个吻，他加重了手上的力道，紧紧按住Arthur的脖子，让他们额头相抵。

Arthur学着Merlin的样子闭上眼睛，对方的呼吸若有若无地出现在自己的人中上。

Merlin的嘴唇就在距离自己不到半寸的地方，这个认知让他安心。

额头和后颈的触感同时离开，Arthur惊诧地张开眼睛，Merlin却已经站起身离开了。

 

* * *

 

靠在树干上低下头，Merlin长长地叹了口气。他抬起眸子看向不远处的火堆， _Arthur_ _应该已经睡着了_ 。

视线收回到自己交叠的双腿上，他抱起手臂眨了眨眼睛。跟他交班的人已经躺到了走私贩们当中。原本他并不用在夜晚放哨，可是他主动对Tristan提出了这个请求——他需要离Arthur远一点，特别是在那个吻之后。再加上，如果放哨的是别人他会不放心。 _他才不会把Arthur的安危交到这些人手里。_

他想在咒语失效之后Arthur是不会记得他们的吻的——至少他希望事情是这样。 _或许也有点不希望事情是这样……_

Merlin把手臂放下来，双手交握到一起。他用右手的拇指摩挲着左手的拇指指节，似乎这样可以起到安慰的作用。他所坐的地方无论是离走私贩的篝火还是Arthur的篝火都很远，这让夜晚的风吹到他身上的时候显得特别冷清。他突然回想到自己陪同Arthur从Druid人那里夺回水晶的时候，穿着锁子甲的Arthur在骑士们当中睡得安稳，而自己则在快要熄灭的火堆旁握着水晶看到危险的未来——他和Arthur的未来里有不安，有恐惧，有伟大的命运，有迟迟未说的秘密，他会待在Arthur身边，但他们的未来里不存在 _Arthur和Merlin_ _，永远不会有_ 。

所以或许，Merlin的心里有一点希望Arthur会记得今天发生的一切，记得自己的抱怨，记得他的顺从，记得他们的吻——然后他可以扬着下巴对Arthur说，对，我就是亲你了，你能怎么样。

Merlin的眼皮渐渐沉重起来，夜晚的树林在月光下安静而宁谧。跳跃在枝叶之间的精灵挥动着翅膀飞到Merlin面前：“休息一下吧Emrys，我们会为你守护永恒之王。”

嘴角扬起微笑，Merlin闭上眼睛陷入睡眠。

 

Merlin是被一个笨拙又执拗的吻叫醒的。

他睁开眼睛，Arthur就在距离自己咫尺的地方，嘴唇用力帖覆在自己的唇瓣上，不断试着用舌尖撬开他的唇齿。

“Ar……唔……”Merlin想要推开这个金发家伙的肩膀，但是Arthur突然抬起双臂紧紧抱住他，并且在Merlin发出他名字第一个音节的空隙把舌头伸进了他嘴里。

嘴唇被对方舔得柔软濡湿，晚风吹过来在嘴唇上留下冰冷的印记。Merlin张大眼睛，对方毫无技巧的吻却带着异常火热的温度。被钳制住的背脊和手臂上泛起紧勒的痛觉，但Arthur的气味在鼻子里显得美妙无比。

“Merlin……Merlin……”Arthur并没有完全分开这个吻，于是他贴着Merlin的嘴唇叫他的名字，口中呼出的热气吹到Merlin的嘴角上。他张开双腿跨坐到Merlin身上，身体紧贴上Merlin的胸口。在他的胯部接触到Merlin的大腿的一刻，下身的硬挺便毫无遮掩地撞上了Merlin的根部。

“Arthur？……”Merlin试图后退，然而身后的树干没有给他什么选择。

坐在他身上的Arthur开始无助地摩擦他们的下身，他的表情痛苦而悲伤，手臂的力量逐渐加大——这个动作几乎让Merlin喘不过气来。“Merlin，难受……”他的声音里带起哭腔，而这是Merlin在Arthur身上从不曾见过的部分。他像是个第一次经历欲望的青少年，对身体的现状莫名而恐慌。

“Arthur，把手松开。”他轻声说道。

“不要……疼……”Arthur的喘息急促起来，他紧闭上眼睛，眼角的褶皱变得鲜明起来，“救救我……我很疼。”

“是不是伤口疼？”Merlin的心猛地沉下去——Gaius说过接肋骨会有戳到肺叶的危险，也许是他们赶路赶得太急……

“不是！Arthur的下面……疼……”用第三人称称呼自己的方式让Merlin张大眼睛，但Arthur抱着他的同时晃动起了腰身，下身的紧致一下下撞击在Merlin的腿间，他的阴茎很快变得硬挺起来。

“好了，Arthur我明白了。你先放开我。放开我我才有办法帮你，对么？”他收起下巴，露出了拿走Arthur钱包时的表情—— _但愿这样会管用。_

Arthur明显犹豫了一下，才松开了收紧的手臂。 _很好。_

“好了，现在扶好我的肩膀，”Merlin把手伸向Arthur的手腕，指引着他把双手放到自己肩膀上。“扶稳了么？”在接收到对方点头的讯息之后，他的手指勾住了Arthur的裤子，“听好，大家都在睡觉，我们不能打扰到他们，对么？”Arthur几近慌乱地点点头，Merlin便一把扯下了Arthur的短裤——白净的皮肤突然暴露在眼前，Merlin的脸几乎是一瞬间烧红起来的——他现在知道Arthur穿的这条裤子确实是紧了一点了。

夜晚的冷空气让Arthur的背脊轻轻颤抖，Merlin扶住Arthur的腰，抬起头来望进他的眼睛，“接下来我就要帮你了，但是你得答应我不能叫得很大声，可以么？”

Arthur的眼里浮现起困惑的神色，他的嘴唇微微翘起，目光锁在了Merlin的眼眸上。

Merlin垂下眼睑，左手覆上Arthur的分身，金发青年几乎是立时就颤抖起来，他的喉咙里窜出轻微的吸气声，而他很快就抿紧嘴唇把声音咽了回去。“你做得很好，很好。接下来我要进行第二步了，不叫出来可能会很困难，但是你要努力，好么？”

黑发青年把右手握成圈放到唇边，尽量垂落视线地朝着掌心吹了一口气，瞬间流过身体的魔法在手指上留下透明而粘稠的液体。他抬起眸子望着紧闭双眼的Arthur，轻声告诉他不用害怕，接着把中指伸进了Arthur的后穴。

金发的国王咬紧牙关的动作已经清晰可见，Merlin将中指在他体内转到第三圈的时候就加入了食指，Arthur突然把脸埋进他的脖子，而双手则勾到Merlin的后颈。潮湿温热的呼吸喷洒在皮肤上，Merlin用两只手指感受着Arthur紧致的内壁。魔法的润滑让这个过程变得简单而迅速，指尖柔软的触感让他紧绷在裤裆里的阴茎隐隐作痛。Merlin将第三根手指加入进去的时候Arthur的肩膀几乎是可视的抽动起来，Merlin试着用手指进出了几次，金发青年便张开嘴含住了Merlin的肩胛。

他将手指完全抽离出来，覆着在Arthur身上的左手上下套弄起他的分身，右手则解开了自己的裤子。仍旧沾着些许润滑的手指在自己的男根上来回摩擦了几次，Merlin微微开启唇瓣，含住了Arthur贴在自己脸边的耳廓。他轻轻抬起Arthur的腰部，指引着分身探进Arthur体内。“唔……”Arthur在他脖子上呜咽起来，Merlin伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳垂。

“Arthur……”他轻声呼唤他的名字，一只手环过背脊，按上对方的肩膀。Merlin的右手撑到地上，双腿弯曲，将欲望挺入Arthur体内。掩埋在脖颈之间断续的呜咽逐渐加快，随着身体律动而摩擦在Arthur分身上的左手传来阵阵酥麻，Merlin开启双唇，灼热的呼吸在空气里留下发白的水汽。

Arthur的手臂渐渐卸下力道，他紧紧贴住Merlin的脸颊，掌心却按住了年轻法师的肩膀。分在Merlin身体两侧的双腿找到了支撑，他开始晃动腰身，掌握起性爱中的主动权。

破裂的呻吟在空气里振出低浅的波动，Merlin闭上眼睛让Arthur掌控节奏，自己则随着他的频率挺进抽出。紧紧包覆着欲望的内壁像是温暖的巢穴，但点燃在周身的火焰又滚烫得让他晕眩。被踩压在两人身下的枯叶发出清脆的破裂声，晚风划过树枝的时候，沙沙的声响也在空气里伴奏。

Arthur的动作变得迅速而激烈，他口中模糊地支吾着Merlin的名字和一堆Merlin听不懂的言语，其中也许混杂了一些“好漂亮”或是“喜欢”之类的词汇，但是快感如同潮水般席卷了他，整个世界都像是在疯狂旋转——他几乎怀疑自己已经无法分辨人类的语言。

国王的眼泪很快打湿了法师的衣领，沙哑的呻吟声带着哭腔被冷风带进夜色，Arthur在Merlin手中射精，精液粘稠地沾在Merlin的手指上。

——Merlin在同一时刻射进Arthur体内。他们像是感受彼此的孪生儿，在身体的结合之后交融灵魂。

Merlin的视线在一瞬间变得空白，只有仍旧停留在胸口Arthur暖和的体温让他记起自己还是活着的。他颤抖着抬起手指，紧紧按住Arthur后脑的同时把鼻尖埋进对方的脖颈。

“我会永远保护你的，Arthur.”

但是金发的国王在他怀里睡着了。

 

_Fin_

 


End file.
